


Just Two Stepbrothers Watching Porn.

by softjackbum



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Handjobs, Gay, Incest, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nervousness, Not Really Incest, Smut, Step Brother, Voyeurism, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjackbum/pseuds/softjackbum
Summary: [title]





	1. ♥☻ Help me out ☻♥

Josh Dun had a pretty hectic life. His mother had recently married a man named David Joseph, who of course had 4 kids, making it so when they moved in together, there would be 10 people in the fucking house. Josh now had 8 siblings.

He was pretty good friends with all the Josephs now, except for one. 

Tyler.

He didn’t know what it was, but Tyler never really talked to him at all. He just kind of was there. He talked to everyone else just fine, but when Josh tried to talk to him, he either: 

one, ignored him, two, ran away, or three… ignored him. He ignored him a lot.

Josh was 17 and Tyler was 16, yet they never talked to each other.

***

One night, Josh was in his room playing Super Smash Bros when there was a knock on his door. He grunted and paused his game. “Come in.” He said tiredly. 

He was expecting his mom or something, so he was completely baffled when he saw Tyler shyly opening the door.

“Tyler?” Josh asked, wide-eyed.

“Uh, h-hi. Can I uh.. Play with you?” Tyler said nervously, tugging at his sweater sleeves.  
Josh looked at him with an expression like, “woah, dude. Um. That sounded weird.”

Tyler immediately flushed red. “Nononono-- I mean like can I just- fuck, I just want to play that game you’re playing with you.” Tyler said, rushed. 

Josh’s jaw dropped when Tyler swore. He’d never heard a word like that escape his lips. Josh could also tell he was about to bolt out of his room in embarrassment at any second, so he spoke fast.

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

Tyler sat beside him on the floor, picking up a second controller and joining the game.

“I’ll just, uh, restart the game.” Josh said awkwardly. He was beyond confused as to why all of a sudden Tyler was interacting with him.

There was a few moments of silence as Tyler and Josh played, until Tyler broke it. 

“Listen, you’re probably really confused. I just-- ugh, mom wanted me to talk to you for once and she wouldn’t let me say no to her. I’m really sorry if you don’t want me here, I can just tell mom that--”

“No, Tyler, it’s okay. I’m glad you’re finally talking to me. You just seem like an interesting person yet you’d never give me the time of day, so thanks for not starting a fight with mom.”

Tyler felt heat spread across his cheeks. No one usually compliments him at all. Even if it was just one compliment; he’s not used to it.

“Thanks.”

They played a little more.

“This game is kinda boring, wanna do something else?” Tyler asked boredly, setting his controller down.

“Dude, you’ve literally been playing this game for like a total of 30 seconds.” 

Tyler giggled, standing up and sitting on Josh’s bed.  
Josh gasped when he realized that Tyler had almost sat on his laptop.

“Oh my god, Tyler, you almost sat on my wife!”

Tyler looked at him in confusion, before seeing Josh’s laptop and laughing loudly.

“Ohh, sorry! Hey, what’s on here? Secret journal? Porn?” Tyler asked mischievously, knowing there had to be something good on Josh’s laptop. Tyler didn’t actually even watch porn, but he knew that Josh was a little risky and he wanted to come off that way in front of him.

“No!” Josh said, scrambling onto the bed and attempting to grab the computer out of his hands.

Tyler smirked at Josh, keeping it so Josh couldn’t see the screen.

Immediately the screen lit up, showing that he’d recently been on. 

Tylers jaw dropped when he saw a tab opened with PornHub.

Josh still couldn’t see the screen as Tyler kept turning, so he was completely oblivious as to what was going on.

Tyler clicked on the tab and his eyes got even fucking wider.

“Cute brunette twink gets pounded by dom” Was the title, showing gay porn of some sort.

Tyler stopped turning away from Josh, and Josh finally caught a glimpse of the screen and almost vomited in embarrassment.

He saw Tyler’s face in the reflection of the computer screen. He was flushed red, his lip tugged between his teeth. He didn’t really know what to do when watching porn, but if it was anything like the stirring he felt in his pants, he knew he definitely wanted more.

“God, this is awkwa-”

“Let’s watch it.”

“What?!”

“Come on, Brendon says the best way to break the ice with a new person is to watch porn with them. All best friends do it.”

“…”

“...and I’ve never watched porn before.”

“Tyler..” 

Tyler looked at him with the most convincing eyes and he Josh could’ve sworn that he turned into Puss in Boots for a second.

 

“Fine, but nothing weird.”

Josh took his laptop from Tyler’s hands and set it down. They both sat upright, facing the side of the bed. He grabbed a pair of earbuds and put one in his ear and the other in Tyler’s.

He nervously pressed play, biting his lip as he realized that the boy getting fucked in the video very closely resembled Tyler.

Josh’s eyes danced over the smaller boy, the way his ass bounced, his cock swung.. The next thing Josh knew, he was sporting a boner.

Tyler’s eyes danced over the muscular man, the way his hips snapped, his eyes were squeezed shut.. The next thing Tyler knew, he was sporting a boner.

Josh was the first to notice the other’s problem, biting his lip and going back to the video.

Eventually Tyler noticed Josh’s hard on, but it didn’t really phase him. He was too busy enjoying the experience.

The hot stirring in his jeans eventually became uncomfortable, though.

“J-Josh,” Tyler said, voice raspier and more desperate than he thought.

Josh looked at him, eyes half-lidded from the arousal.

“I, uh- I don’t exactly know what to do about this..”

Josh bit his lip, turning his body to Tyler.

“Want me to show you?”

Tyler gulped and nodded.

Josh swung his legs over the edge of the bed, Tyler doing the same. He shimmied his pants down, palming himself through his boxers and moaning softly at the release, completely forgetting about Tyler and getting lost in the pleasure.

Josh froze and looked at Tyler with realization. 

“Uh- sorry, just, uh- do what I do..”

Tyler nodded shyly and unzipped his pants, bringing them to his ankles.

Tyler put a hand on his growing hard-on and started rubbing. Immediately he felt relief and arousal drip through his body.

After a few minutes, he was a whimpering mess, hand and rhythm unsteady on his erection.

Josh peeled his underwear down, revealing his 7 inch hard member as is slapped onto his slim tummy.

He looked at Tyler expectantly, and he blushed madly.

“I’m kinda small, so d-don’t judge me, o-okay?”

Josh looked at Tyler, biting his lip at the thought of Tyler’s small cock. He’s always had a thing for small boys. “Tyler, I couldn’t care less.”

Tyler smiled and pulled his underwear down, his 5.5 inch boner resting atop his stomach aswell.

‘N-now what?” 

Josh smirked and licked his hand, waiting for Tyler to do so also. 

“Get a lot of spit on there.” Josh said, giving Ty pointers.

Tyler blushed madly.

Josh brought his hand down to his cock, hand delicately wrapping around it as he tugged and pulled slightly.

Tyler does the same, his eyes widening as a choked moan escapes his dry throat.

“Fuck, please.. What else?”

 

“That’s really it, just keep doing that until you come. Try swiping your thumb along the slit.”

Tyler bites his lip and swipes his thumb across it and moans, bucking up into his hand.

“Good, now try doing this.” Josh says more comfortably, going down and back up, so when his hand reached the top, he rubbed his slit thoughtfully.

Tyler did that repeatedly, and he felt like he was dripping glitter from his lungs with every breath with the mass amount of intense pleasure he was feeling.

“Fuck, Josh, ah!” Tyler said, accidentally moaning his name. Tyler tensed up, his hand coming to a slow as he realized his mistake.

“Damnit, I’m sorry-”

 

“It’s fine--fuck, please, do that again..”

Tyler smirked as he realized that he was turning Josh on. 

“Josh, ah! Please, oh my god..”

“Fuck-- do you want to feel even better?”

Tyler looked at him with wide eyes. “It.. It can feel better than this?” 

Josh smirked and got down on his knees in front of Tyler. “Promise you’ll keep quiet about this?”

Tyler nodded, getting eager.

“You sure you want to-”

“Oh my god if you don’t do something I’m gonna kill you..”

Josh chuckled to himself and grabbed Tyler’s erection in his hand, stroking a few times before he placed his lips on the tip and flicked his tongue across the slit.

Tyler legitimately screamed, and Josh flew a hand up over his mouth. “Shh..” Josh whispered, before taking more of him into his mouth. Tyler just nodded, shaking and trying not to scream out in pleasure and pure ecstasy. 

“I can’t, oh my god, please Josh.. fuck, holy shit..” Tyler rambled, hips occasionally accidentally thrusting.

Josh reached down and started jerking himself off, precum easing the slide.

Josh eventually took all of him in, head bobbing and tongue swirling as he felt Tyler’s member heat up more and throb harder.

“Fuck, Josh, something’s coming, I don’t know what, I just-- oh my god!”

His whole body convulsed and shook, his stomach contracting as a scream tore harshly from his lungs. He came hard, his shaking cock shooting ribbons of white onto Josh.

Josh’s hand sped up at the sight, and next thing he knew he was cumming, hips juddering as he came harshly onto Tyler’s legs and his stomach. 

Tylers chest was heaving, mind racing as he stared at Josh with hooded eyes.

“Thank you..”

Josh nodded and stood up, grabbing a dirty shirt and cleaning up the mess. 

He threw on some clothes and gave Tyler some too.

“When I came in here, I thought I’d be playing a video game, I didn’t think I’d be playing that type of game.” Tyler joked, getting dressed.

Josh laughed, bent over as he was closing the tabs on his computer and shutting it. He stood back up and came face to face with ty.

They both stared at each other, not really expecting anything to happen, until Tyler pulled him in for a short, passionate kiss.

It was quick, but neither of them would ever forget it. 

“Listen, Josh, I’m sorry for ignoring you. I just never knew how to talk to you. Thanks for this.”

Josh smiled and nodded, still flustered. “Of course. And it’s no problem.”

They just smiled at each other, before Tyler turned around and headed for the door.

“Ty!”

Tyler turned around and looked at Josh.

“Sup?”

“Wanna play Super Smash Bros later?”

Tyler giggled and walked to his room.


	2. ♠♥/.Shit.\♥♠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not rlly smoot 
> 
>  
> 
> lol smoot
> 
> i meant smut  
>  
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad u guys liked the first one ♥ tysm

♥ ♠ ♥

[Tyler had gone to bed after the events between him and Josh, seeing as it was nearing bedtime, and he was tired.]

♥ ♠ ♥

Tyler yawned and stretched, going to reach for his phone, when he froze.

Oh, fuck.

He remembered everything vividly, causing his face to go hot and red. 

The truth was, he didn't know what he was feeling. On the outside, he just kept telling himself that Josh was just helping and being an older brother, but somewhere deep down, he knew there was something there. Like _tension._

He felt his heart tug whenever he thought of what happened. He knew he couldn't let that be a one time thing, _he needed that again._

Tyler sat up from his bed, throwing on a short hoodie and nothing else. It's not like he can't wear boxers around his own goddamned house.

He took steps gently down the stairs, worried he'd wake Josh who's room was just beside the stairs. 

When he reached the bottom, he walked to the living room and took a look around to see who was up. "No one's even awake," He mumbled after searching, turning and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

He went on his tip-toes and opened the cabinet, reaching for his cereal-

"Tyler."

Tyler almost threw his crunchy nut across the kitchen, flipping around to see Josh standing there in his underwear.

"Holy mother of god, Josh. You scared the ever loving fuck out of me." Tyler said, laughing heartily.

Josh stared back at him, a look of nervousness in his eyes.

"J-Josh? Is everything.." Tyler started, taking a step towards Josh.

"Is everything okay?"

Josh sighed, tilting his head up and rolling his eyes, clearly anxious about something.

"Listen, I just need to point out that there is nothing between us, okay? I was just helping you out."

Tyler felt his heart sink. _All the way down to his stomach._

He couldn't explain it. He may have never really talked to Josh, but last night he had felt some sort of connection, and the fact that it was nothing to Joshua made his eyes water and his stomach churn. He damned himself for ever thinking such a thing.

"Y-yeah, I know."

Tyler faked a smile and went back to his crunchy nut.

 _"Why the fuck am I so emotional over this? It's obvious he was just helping me out."_ Tyler thought.

But he still knew that there was no way that was entirely platonic.

Josh on the other hand, hated having to say that to Tyler. But he couldn't let Tyler get attached to him, he just couldn't. The more he's attached, the easier it would be for mom and dad to find out. Forget about mom and dad, what about siblings? No way that wouldn't get around.

"Tyler, I'm so-"

"I don't care. The only thing I care about is how much I want you to take those fucking lips of yours and wrap them around my cock."

Josh's draw dropped to the floor. Actually, more like _through the floor._

He just stared at Tyler wide-eyed, jaw slack and pants tightening.

Tyler immediately went to cover up what he had said.

"Oh my fucking god, I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from.."

"..."

Tyler let out a sigh. "This is why I never talked to you."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I never talked to you because every aspect of you is so fucking attractive and I knew that if I spoke to you, eventually I'd break and confess."

Josh felt red spread down his face and neck, tingling it's way down his abdomen.

"Y-you mean that?" Josh asked, a slight smile spreading across his face.

Tyler nodded shyly, biting his lip and gripping the box of cereal tightly. 

_Fuck not getting attached. He wanted Tyler attached to him at all fucking times._

Josh smirked and pushed Tyler against the fridge.

"What??" Tyler gasped.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, I should've known. Please, fuck-- just let me touch you."

Tyler shivered underneath him, gripping at Josh's back and whimpering.

"Please do."

Josh lifted his hand up Tyler's hoodie, tracing his fingers and rubbing circles on Tyler's happy trail, causing him to sway his hips unknowingly and bite his lip.

Josh had just dipped his hand into Tyler's boxers when he heard a gasp come from the stairs.

_shit._

They both looked over to see Laura with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Crap, mom--" 

"Room, Tyler. NOW."

Tyler bit his lip and looked at Josh, hot tears springing in his eyes.

"Tyler-"

But he was already bolting up the stairs, tears streaming down his soft cheeks.

Josh looked down to the ground, then back up to his mother.

"Josh, what.. the hell.. is this." Laura asked, deliberately pausing.

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"First you two never talk, now you're fucking against the fridge?!"

Josh just looked down.

"And I saw your browser history. Go to your room."

Josh nodded sadly, retreating upstairs.

"Your computers mine. Think next time before you fuck your brother."

"We're not even related!"

"Doesn't change anything. Keep away from each other until further notice."

Josh growled and slammed his door.

The boy he admired and was always so curious about who convinced him he was mute for 8 months couldn't talk to him all over again.

"Fuck her. I'll get into his head one way or another."

He smirked.

"And his pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH SHIT WAT GONNA HAPPEN 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the lack of smut into this one lolololol i promise next chapter they'll do somthin ;)
> 
>  
> 
> stay street |-/


	3. ♠☺god fucking fuck☺♠

Tyler POV

○○○

"What the fuck just happened.“ I muttered, head leaned back against the wooden white door of my bedroom. "There was no way that just happened, oh fuck, I am so positively fucked. God fucking fuck..” I rambled on, flopping against my mattress and shoving my head into the pillow forcefully. Embarrassment was flooding throughout my body, throwing me through several feelings of nausea as if It was some cheap amusement ride.

If I never talked to Josh the day before, this would have never happened. But somehow, I didn’t fully regret it. The feelings he gave me, the feeling of his soft, warm lips against mine, the feeling of the heat radiating off his body, everything. It was all so intoxicating, wrapping me in a trance without a chance of letting me out. My heart continued to flutter, and I knew that this couldn’t just stop now. We’d just find away to do this without mom knowing–

and that’s when I heard mom yell at Josh, saying that we had to stay away from each-other.

_Well, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

I heard Josh slam his door, and I externally winced at the thought that he probably fucking hated my guts. It was my fault, after all. I was the one who suggested we watched porn, I kissed him that night, I had confessed… It was completely my fault and I was ready to 100% take the blame for it.

I threw on the covers and went to bed, even thought it was about 8am.

○○○

♥ 3RD PERSON POV ♥

_knock knock._

"mmph.. go away mom.." Tyler muttered groggily, shoving his face into his pillow and groaning. He was mortified.

"Tyler."

Tyler jumped at the sound of Josh's voice. "Josh?!" Tyler whisper-yelled, sitting up and looking at Josh peering through the doorway. "Yeah, it's me, sorry for startling you. Listen, I'm sorry.." 

His eyes widened. _why isn't he acting like he wants to kill me?_

"It's not your fault."

Josh looked at Tyler in confusion.

"Yeah it is, I came onto you.."

"But I wanted it."

Josh bit his lip and looked down, eyes lighting up when he thought of an idea. "Mom's out of the house, and dad's at work.. Zack is with Jay and Jordan bowling, Madison is in the basement with Ashley and Abby building a wooden playhouse together.. so..." Josh trailed off, biting his bottom lip and looking up at Tyler.

Tyler smirked. "Get the fuck over here."

Josh just nodded, a huge smirk plastered across his face as he made his way to Tyler's bed. He jumped on, pushing Tyler down and hovering above him. "God, you're so pretty. I wish you would have talked to me earlier." Josh said softly. He took Tyler's shirt off, before moving his head down as he went down on Tyler's neck. "Fuck, josh, please.. touch me, I'm begging you." Tyler moaned softly, raising his hips up and meeting Josh's hips to where he started grinding, earning a deep groan from Josh. "Patience, pretty boy."

Tyler moaned loudly at the nickname, which caused Josh to slap a hand over his mouth. "The three girls are still downstairs, be quiet baby." Josh said, grinding down onto Tyler and returning the favor. Tyler whimpered out muffled moans into Josh's hand, grinding unevenly and desperately onto Josh. "Fuckkk..." Josh moaned, before flipping Tyler over so his ass was flush against his crotch. He grinded some more before pulling down his boxers (as tyler was still wearing them) and smacking his ass. "Ohh, fuck!" Tyler yelled, gripping the sheets and nearly pulling them off. "Oh, shit-- you- you like that??" Josh asked, eyes wide. Tyler nodded, shoving his face deeper into the pillow. Josh shimmied his sweater off quickly, before raising his arm..

Another smack.

"Fuck, please just fuck me.. do something daddy.."

"What did you call me?"

Tyler bit his lip. "Daddy."

Josh's eyes widened even more. Tyler's surprises just never seemed to stop. "H-how did you know about that?? I thought you'd never watched porn or anything?"

Tyler sank his teeth deeper into his lower lip. "I uh-- kind of watched more of it when I left your room.. and I read some stuff.." 

Josh's eyes almost rolled back into his head at the thought of Tyler touching himself to those videos. "Did you-- fuck," Josh was cut off as Tyler grinded himself back onto Josh. "Did you touch yourself?"

"Yes, daddy."

Josh bit his lip and brought his fingers to his mouth, coating them in saliva before prodding one at Tyler's hole. ''Did you finger yourself?"

Tyler shook his head no. 

Josh nodded. "It will be a bit uncomfortable, but you'll get through it and It will start feeling really good. You still want to?"

Tyler nodded desperately, pushing himself back onto Josh's finger. Josh nodded slightly at this, and entered one. Tyler's face scrunched up. Josh pumped a few times before adding another. The burn was a lot for Tyler, but nothing he couldn't handle. "Th-this is safe, daddy?" 

Josh chuckled. "Of course, I'll be safe with you." 

He added a third, and at this point, Tyler was riding back onto him, moaning desperately and whining.

**"Please--fuck! Ooh my god, J-josh, fuck me."**

Josh couldn't take it anymore. He tore down his sweatpants and boxers, grabbing lube from his hoodie pocket on the bed and coating his hard cock in the substance.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard.. gonna absolutely tear you apart.." Josh rambled, gripping Tyler's hips as he pressed the tip against Tyler's needy hole.

Tyler moaned loudly, hands tightening the grip on the sheets that had not yet released. "Please, go faster." Tyler whined, slowly pushing back.

Josh groaned and pushed in faster, sinking his cock into Tyler, thighs to soft ass. 

"Ready?" 

**"Fuck me, Josh."**

_SLAM!_

"Fuck, was that the door??"

"I'm home!"

_**oh fuck.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this story so much!! thanks for reading!


End file.
